Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an origin restoration mechanism for an operating member whereby the operating member moved in the direction away from a predetermined original position is restored to the original position automatically and a multi-direction input apparatus using the origin restoration mechanism.
A conventional multi-direction input apparatus of this type includes an operating member with an end operably projected from the opening of a ceiling plate portion of a case body and adapted to move in X-Y directions from the original position constituting the center of the opening in accordance with the operation, first and second mobile units having first and second slots extending in X and Y directions into which the other end of the operating member is inserted, which mobile units are movable in X and Y directions in accordance with the movement of the operating member, first and second signal output means for outputting first and second signals in accordance with the movement of the first and second mobile units, respectively, and an origin restoration mechanism for restoring the moved operating member to the original position.
The origin restoration mechanism described above is configured of first and second coil springs accommodated along X and Y directions in the first and second accommodating portions formed at the rear end portions of the first and second mobile units, respectively, and a pair of first and second stoppers formed as protrusions in spaced relation to each other along X and Y directions at positions adapted to contact the ends of the first and second coil springs of the case body (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-255995).
Specifically, with the movement of the first and second mobile units in X and Y directions by the activation of the operating member, the first and second coil springs are compressed between one of the wall surfaces along the length of the first and second accommodating portions and the other one of the first and second stoppers. With the subsequent release of the operating member, the first and second mobile units are moved by restoration in X and Y directions by the urging force of the first and second coil springs, so that the operating member is restored to the original position.
In the origin restoration mechanism described above, however, the operating member is simply restored to the original position by urging the first and second mobile units in the direction opposite to the movement by the first and second coil springs, and therefore the operating member sometimes exceeds the original position due to the urging force.